


Juntos Por La Eternidad, ¿No Seremos?

by andrean182



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Overlord - Freeform, Submissive Tarn, with the overlord tag you'd know what would appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly fic of Overlord/Tarn.<br/>Yes, guys, you didn't misread it. Submissive Tarn *yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Blame elapuse on Tumblr for the pairing and this' a new year present for her

At least this wasn’t as how he thought would go on.

That was what Overlord has been thinking as he was going into recharge. Tarn was hugging him from behind, already went deep into recharge. They were on Tarn’s berth, by the way; the Peaceful Tyranny’s captain changed it into _their_ personal quarter. The other DJD members were kind enough to make their ship as his temporal home. Somehow, it made Overlord sick. Isn’t it like ‘what the hell am I doing and how could I do this whilst that was _me_ that they were chasing after at quite sometimes ago?’

Tarn moved his hands to Overlord’s chest (really Tarn?) and Overlord could feel the vibration of the engine of his ‘mate’ as Tarn snuggled closer. However, it did surprised him when Tarn whispered, “Why haven’t you go into recharge yet, sweetspark?”

Overlord sighed, “Maybe just need some times.”

 _“Recharge,”_ Tarn purred, “you need it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna do that.”

Tarn didn’t replied after, giving some times for Overlord to think what they had done all these times.

* * *

_“Isn’t this the thing you wanted all along?”_

Overlord could only hide and hold his pains whilst the DJD leader was having him at his mercy. It still made him confused though, how did he survived the sudden blast in the cell with that small dark brown Autobot anyway? Maybe that was because his frame was a tough one. Well, he did have some scars and his chestplate was cracked, but he left unconscious for quite a while and floating in the space. That was when, he thought, the Peaceful Tyranny stopped by and picked himself for a ‘service’. After the DJD had their fun with him (in which Overlord lost his knee to below, had his frame all cracked up, and also his optics), Tarn had dragged him into his room (?) and had some fun with him, only two of them. The tank seemed has some disgust with him, disgust, hate, or whatever. It’s not like Overlord cared so much. But Tarn just didn’t want to give an end to Overlord so quickly.

Damn that tank and his precious special vocaliser, Overlord thought. Technically, Tarn hasn’t done anything in _three hours_ , he just had Overlord on a table, without even had him chained, and he was wandering around talking things, nonsense, his ideals, etc, he carried on and Overlord answered him like this was a regular conversation. What made this was extremely painful just that Tarn had his special vocaliser turned on this whole time, sending undoubtedly painful surge to Overlord’s spark, but not too powerful enough to make him offline and/or explode. Why the tank didn’t just have a duel with him?

_“I would like an answer, Overlord.”_

As if I could think one, Overlord thought. Tarn was looking through a window and his back was facing Overlord.

 _“I tried to be as clear as I could, but it seemed you want more of it.”_ Overlord heard some noises coming from Tarn. And that was when he saw something in the dim room.

Something, not so weird. But rare enough until it sent some shivers to what’s left of his back.

Tarn has actually opened his masque.

Overlord saw him, that face. That rare-seen face. He had ever saw it a few times back. But this was… interesting. He had a scar, of course, on its left side. Overlord would never admit this aloud, but, Tarn was just handsome. And he envied him for having more attentions of Lord Megatron. The tank was getting closer to him and stopped in his side.

_“A pity you can’t have me satisfied enough, but I think you enjoyed our small talk, isn’t it right, brother?”_

“I’d…” Overlord managed to answer, “I’d say so, brother.” He technically spat the last word.

Suddenly, there was a crash sound, and they both got startled. Overlord would make this an attempt of escape it his spark had some strength so let him move.

“Was there… something?” It was something weird (but he was thankful of) that his vocaliser was still able to produce sounds.

_“Maybe Kaon had just mispressed a button.”_

Then, of all sudden, the ship trembled, and it send Tarn falling into his front.

It wouldn’t be so embarrassing if Tarn’s lips didn’t met his.

They just stared there, optics wide opened, wondering what kind of stupid joke had Primus gave upon them. It was _their first kiss_ on lips and they definitely didn’t want-it to be like this (even though Overlord didn’t even want to think that the kiss would ever happen).

Soon enough, Tarn came into his senses and stood up, optics still wide from the sudden unexpected happening, but then softened and he purred, _“What an unexpected surprise.”_

And what made Overlord confused is the tone Tarn used, it warmed his spark, not the torturous one he used before. And he actually _smiled, in a sweet way_ , not the evil grin he expected. Oh well, there were things about his brother that he never understood. One moment he acted like a ruthless killer (the right side, if Overlord would imply), the next he acted like a sweet lover (the wrong side). Tarn did ever act like this before, far before they were six phasers in Megatron’s huge ship. But, Overlord thought he better not think of it.

Overlord’s optics weren’t as wide as before, but his processors were still trying to think why the pit Tarn acted like this. Eventually though, Tarn received a comm, and he went away to answer, but soon returned with that pit-forsaken smile.

 _“I guess we’ll be seeing each other later. For now I have some important things to do_.” Tarn then used back his masque, made small sounds whilst he fastened it. His voice still the sweet one and made Overlord spark whirling softly. _“Hold awhile, brother.”_

Then Tarn left, closing the room behind him. Leaving Overlord to wonder what _in the pit_ had just happened. He… doesn’t, does he?

* * *

Stupid, stupid worthless idiot tank.

Yesterday he was torturing him as if it was the last thing he do, yet today he was repairing him from his yesterday’s torture.

What the frag had that tank in his mind? Where are they now? And who the pit is this Autobot?

He knew that he was on a medbay, but he didn’t know where exactly this is. Tarn didn’t spoke much to him; he just told him that he’d be repaired in a medic he trust. But he didn’t tell him that this medic was an Autobot.

Overlord imagined how the faces of the DJD members were when they knew their leader was fixing their target.

He had just came online after a thorough repair of his system, his legs, and his cracked frame. He couldn’t move any of his limbs, though he still managed to move his head. His optics had been changed and repaired. He could get a view of his chestplate that was repaired (more like put together, but his self-repair would work) and the same with his servos. His legs… has the medic created new ones for him? As he remembered, his legs got crushed on Tesarus’ blades, so that meant the medic need a new set, which the only way was downloading his scheme and forge a new. He just hoped his new legs were as strong as his other parts of his armour.

He didn’t like the medical cables and wires, though. He felt like going to rip them off his frame, but that’d have no use. The medic wouldn’t appreciate it, and so was Tarn.

Thinking about Tarn made him feel weird. What kind of game Tarn decided to play along with him?

He could hear faint sounds from the outside the coat. It looks like Tarn was having some words to the medic.

“…whether he was in need of mental recovery or not, I’d…”

“…recovery? That’s Overlord! He surely won’t have a mental breakdown because…”

Were they talking about him? Ah well, he didn’t care. Somehow he was getting sleepy again. He let his system take over and he went into recharge.


	2. First Kiss (with Tarn’s masque)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this won’t happen in the original comic, but I just couldn’t resist on this *giggles  
> The Not-So-High-School-Life Six Phasers  
> (I suck at this)

Overlord was the centre of attention today in the XI A class, thanks to his grade on Neocybex test, he got an A whilst usually he got D (the highest would be C-). Some said that Overlord did cheat. The classroom ent up noisy even when everyone went home.

This was the best moment in his school life, no questions.

“So happy today, aren’t you?”

“You just moody because I beat you in your own skill! Ha!”

Usually it was Tarn who got an A or A- and the best on the class. Today he just got a B-, for he didn’t know that today there would be a test. He’d have himself prepared yesterday. The classroom went so quiet that now there only the two of them remained.

“Did you see Black Shadow yet? He challenged me 10 shanix if I could get better than B.”

Tarn walked to the door and peered to XI B class, “No. His class hasn’t out yet.”

“Uhh, I could really use the shanix.”

“I heard that Blaster released his new album today.”

“Nah.” Overlord mumbled, somehow to himself. “Dad makes the best of music when he’s getting angry at you and I regret nothing.”

The door then went wide-opened as Black Shadow and Sixshot entered the room, Black Shadow was holding some treats in his hands.

“You two haven’t go on first?” Black Shadow asked, taking a chair and sat in front of Tarn whilst offering one of the threats in his hands.

“I guess that was your idea to go to the shops together.” Sixshot said, checking his subspace. “Wait, I think I left my shanix on my locker. Wait on.” And he returned to his class.

“Black Shadow! Look what I got.” Overlord then put the datapad with his grade on it right in front of Black Shadow (in his face, if you were asking). Black Shadow’s optics went wide.

“Either way,” Tarn took one of the treats, “I also can’t believe myself he got that.”

“You… you cheated! I’m sure!”

“That’s the best of me.” Overlord said, “Ten shanix, as you promised.”

“Yes, yes.” Black Shadow took the shanix from his subspace. “Eat this.”

Overlord grinned. Tarn rolled his optics.

“Come on, guys, before the crowd get there.” Sixshot called them from the door.

They got on their pedes and walked toward the door.

* * *

It was more like a date than shopping. Overlord could see how Black Shadow was so close with Sixshot. It gave him a nasty feeling. Like what happened in the coffee shop (not exactly a coffee shop, but I couldn’t name it), Black Shadow was feeding a cake to Sixshot, who ate it wordlessly whilst he was reading a datapad. Overlord just teased them, whilst Tarn just stared at them, then to Overlord, and then looked away, mumbling to himself, which then he be teased by Overlord. ‘Lord just guessed that Sixshot won something of Black Shadow (BS became Sixshot’s slave for a day, maybe?).

When they were on a datapad store, though, Overlord mockingly asked Tarn to buy a book for him.

“Tarn~ I wanna buy this datapad, but I don’t have enough shanix left…” showing a mnemosurgeon datapad.

Tarn and Sixshot rolled his optics. Black Shadow just grinned.

“Would you buy it for me? Please?”

“Dad won’t like it.” Black Shadow said in a low tone.

Tarn sighed, “If you’d have your optics off me, then so would I.”

“Thank you. You so understand me.” Overlord kissed Tarn on his masque in a sweet way.

Tarn froze and his optics widened, so did Sixshot and Black Shadow.

Eventually though, Overlord pulled away, grinning. “So, where’s the book?”

Tarn was still froze on the spot, before looked away and took the book. “I’ll pay it.”

Sixshot went back to himself and Black Shadow was giggling like crazy.

When Black Shadow and Sixshot went to go by their own, Tarn and Overlord just sat on a bench. Whilst Overlord read the datapad Tarn bought for him, Tarn just facepalming all the time, lost in thoughts like ‘The pit am I feeling right now?’ and ‘Did I really have to buy that datapad for ‘Lord?’.

Overlord, on the other hand, was focus in the datapad whilst eating the threats he has bought (by his shanix of course), occasionally asked on Tarn whether he wanted it or not, but Tarn refused it.

* * *

On the way home, Tarn acted as if a meteor hit him before, silent and stared to Overlord a few times before turning away, whilst the others just acted like nothing happened. Overlord didn’t recognise that Tarn acted like that, it was usual for the tank to remain silent. He, though, didn’t saw the stares Tarn gave to him.

When they arrived home, Overlord showed the datapad Tarn has bought for him. It didn’t end well anyway.

“How many times I have to tell you that you’re NOT going to be a mnemosurgeon?!”

Behind him, Black Shadow giggled; to his side was Sixshot and Tarn. “I told you dad won’t like it.” He spoke in a low tone.

Tarn stepped on to Megatron. “I believe he just wanted a datapad, dad.”

Everyone looked at Tarn.

Tarn himself couldn’t believe what he just said. But he caught on his senses and spoke again. “It’s not like he definitely is going to be a mnemosurgeon.”

Megatron stared at Tarn for a few moments, processing what Tarn said. Well, it’s true that Overlord has just bought a datapad, it’s not like he was definitely going to be a mnemosurgeon anyway. “Fine, but have your optics on your brother, Tarn!”

“I will, dad.”

* * *

(On his room, Tarn was wondering what happened to him whilst enjoying Blaster’s new album, only to have his processors out of the music. Did Overlord’s kiss poisoned him? Why the pit did he stood his pedes for Overlord when he was usually smiling like a madman when he have Overlord being told off? He even ignored Mama Shockwave’s calls for dinner.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part on the coffee shop? Tarn and Sixshot opened their masques, so don’t ask me how they eat (and Tarn haven’t his scar yet)


	3. The 'Facing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write their first interfacing, but then I was like "Wouldn't they play rough?" then this came out instead.

“Come on! Ride me harder!”

Tarn’s hips were moving up and down on Overlord’s hips. Sounds of metal clanking from their rough interfacing were echoing on the room. Tarn moaned, his vocaliser made beautiful sounds of pleasures. He almost lost control over it. Energon went sipping down their shoulders and chest. Overlord didn’t really care. All he care was Tarn moving up and down his hips.

The berth where they were making out was cranking, trying its best to hold 2 big mechs making out. Overlord moaned when Tarn lowered his valve and took his spike so deeply, feeling the exquisite heat. Overlord then moved Tarn’s hips with his hands, bouncing them up and down brutally, spike fully hard and leaking in a good amout. He, too, moaned at the sensation.

On the room beside, Helex moved rapidly on his berth, being like ‘How much longer they could hold themselves back?!’ Has been almost 1 hour and they still showed no signs of stopping or overload. Not that he knew whether they had overloaded or how many overload they had gone through. Their sound made him go crazy.

Tarn moaned hard when he felt like his overload approaching. “Harde…er!”

Overlord started thrusting into Tarn’s valve… hard and wildly, keeping Tarn’s hips in place so that he could frag him senseless. He kissed Tarn chest, then biting hard at his chestwing until he drew more energon as he also chasing his own overload. He groaned loudly. The berth rocked harder, the sheets went wet of energon and they paid no mind.

Tarn was now screaming, he wasn’t using his masque so that gorgeous faceplate was exposed. Overlord’s hands moved to Tarn’s shoulders, he was starting to kiss Tarn roughly. Even though Tarn’s spike wasn’t being touched, it got rubbed by Overlord’s chest, giving Tarn pleasurable frictions.

A few thrust later, Tarn could feel his overload was on its peak. He screamed, releasing his kiss, unable to hold it as Overlord thrusted into him even harder. The world seemed lost as he released his overload. Fluid dripping down his valve. His spike released a good amount of transfluid, washing over Overlord’s chest and mixing with the energon. Overlord didn’t even hold back or stop. He did him even harder as he felt his overload also came. He bit Tarn’s shouldertire hard until he drew some energon as his bite went deep.

Tarn’s valve went stuffed with his fluid and Overlord’s transfluid until it leaked onto Overlord’s hips below. Tarn fell forward, kissing Overlord roughly until they drew energon on each other. They didn’t care about the mess they had made as they smiled viciously to each other.

They paid no mind to their surrounding as they went to recharge, hugging each other and refusing to let go. They didn’t even know that Helex was trying his best to keep his fans turned off from the sounds they were making.


	4. Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers Fluff

It’s just another boring cycle aboard the Peaceful Tyranny.

Still no luck, almost no hint, no guide of the possible location of their next victim. The stars glistened around them, but were they not gave him the answer he wanted, he’d gladly eliminate them from the sky.

He almost lost his hope if he didn’t remember that his Lord himself gave him this mission, who now was sitting in his rightful throne on Cybertron.

Thinking about his Lord and Cybertron made him remember about Overlord.

How was he doing by now? Was he miss him? Had he forgot him? Was he waiting for him to return?

_“You just have to wait for me. There will no distance among stars that could separate us from the truth.”_

_“You better come back in one piece! I don’t want to lost you ‘cause it’s only you that I could ask to!”_

_“For you I will do anything.”_

_“Will you come back anytime soon by any chance?”_

_“I will try to, but we both know that our Lord personally gave me this mission. I have to fulfil his will.”_

_Overlord hugged him tightly, possessively as if he didn’t want him to go._

_“Don’t you dare to come back with any vital damage!”_

Oh, how he missed his Overlord so much. Sadly, there will no meeting for him if he didn’t finish this mission. He by then would return to Cybertron, and spend as many time as he would before his Lord give him another mission. He would have his way with him, spending days after days, nights after nights with him, clinging tight around that strong frame, having his way by him, feeling the sensation of that big, thick spike buried deep within the depths of his valve.

But for now, he had to be patient. His Lord had the highest priority above everything in his life.

He just had to be patient and fulfil his Lord’s will, so that may his Lord grant him his reward.


End file.
